Mad Hatter
'Mad Hatter '-''' '''piosenka Melanie Martinez wydana 14 sierpnia 2015 roku. Teledysk do piosenki został upubliczniony 23 września 2017 roku i jednocześnie kończy erę Cry Baby. Tekst oryginalny :My friends don’t walk, they run :Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun :Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium :We paint white roses red, each shade from a different persons head :This dream, dream is a killer :Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar :Now I’m peeling the skin off my face :'cause I really hate being safe :The normals, they make me afraid :The crazies, they make me feel sane :I’m nuts, baby I’m mad, the craziest friend that you’ve ever had :You think I’m psycho, you think I’m gone :Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong :Over the bend, entirely bonkers :You like me best when I’m off my rocker :Tell you a secret, I’m not alarmed :So what if I'm crazy? The best people are :All the best people are crazy, all the best people are :Where is my prescription? :Doctor, doctor please listen :My brain is scattered :You can be Alice, I’ll be the mad hatter. :Now I’m peeling the skin off my face :'cause I really hate being safe :The normals, they make me afraid :The crazies, they make me feel sane :I’m nuts, baby I’m mad, the craziest friend that you’ve ever had :You think I’m psycho, you think I’m gone :Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong :Over the bend, entirely bonkers :You like me best when I’m off my rocker :Tell you a secret, I’m not alarmed :So what if I'm crazy? The best people are :Oh you think I’m crazy, you think I’m gone :So what if I’m crazy? All the best people are :And I think you’re crazy too, I know you’re gone :That’s probably the reason that we get along :I’m nuts, baby I’m mad, the craziest friend that you’ve ever had :You think I’m psycho, you think I’m gone :Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong :Over the bend, entirely bonkers :You like me best when I’m off my rocker :Tell you a secret, I’m not alarmed :So what if I'm crazy? The best people are :All the best people are crazy, all the best people are Tekst polski :Moi przyjaciele nie chodzą, oni biegną :Kąpią się nago w króliczych norach dla zabawy :Pękają, pękają balony bronią, są na haju po helu :Malujemy białe róże na czerwono, każdy odcień z głowy innej osoby :Ten sen, sen jest mordercą :Upija się z Niebieską Gąsienicą :Teraz zdzieram skórę z mojej twarzy :Bo nienawidzę być bezpieczna :Normalni ludzie mnie przerażają :Szaleni sprawiają, że czuję się zdrowa na umyśle :Jestem dziwakiem, kochanie, jestem obłąkana :Najbardziej szalony przyjaciel, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś :Myślisz, że jestem psychiczna, myślisz, że odeszłam :Powiedz psychiatrze, że coś jest nie tak :Zakręcona, całkowicie kopnięta :Lubisz mnie najbardziej, kiedy jestem poza kontrolą :Powiem ci sekret, nie jestem zaniepokojona :I co, jeśli jestem szalona? Najlepsi ludzie są :Najlepsi ludzie są szaleni, najlepsi ludzie są :Gdzie jest moja recepta?! Doktorze, doktorze, proszę słuchać! :Mój mózg jest rozbity :Możesz być Alicją, ja będę Kapelusznikiem :Teraz zdzieram skórę z mojej twarzy :Bo nienawidzę być bezpieczna :Normalni ludzie mnie przerażają :Szaleni sprawiają, że czuję się zdrowa na umyśle :Jestem dziwakiem, kochanie, jestem obłąkana :Najbardziej szalony przyjaciel, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś :Myślisz, że jestem psychiczna, myślisz, że odeszłam :Powiedz psychiatrze, że coś jest nie tak :Zakręcona, całkowicie kopnięta :Lubisz mnie najbardziej, kiedy jestem poza kontrolą :Powiem ci sekret, nie jestem zaniepokojona :I co, jeśli jestem szalona? Najlepsi ludzie są :Och, myślisz, że jestem szalona, myślisz, że nie mam racji :I co, jeśli jestem szalona? Najlepsi ludzie są :I myślę, że też jesteś szalony, myślę, że nie masz racji :To prawdopodobnie powód, dlaczego się dogadujemy :Jestem dziwakiem, kochanie, jestem obłąkana :Najbardziej szalony przyjaciel, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś :Myślisz, że jestem psychiczna, myślisz, że odeszłam :Powiedz psychiatrze, że coś jest nie tak :Zakręcona, całkowicie kopnięta :Lubisz mnie najbardziej, kiedy jestem poza kontrolą :Powiem ci sekret, nie jestem zaniepokojona :I co, jeśli jestem szalona? Najlepsi ludzie są :Najlepsi ludzie są szaleni, najlepsi ludzie są Teledysk Wideo do piosenki zostało dodane na serwis YouTube 23 września 2017 roku. Teledysk został wyreżyserowany i napisany przez Melanie. Została w nim wykorzystana technologia CGI. Historia przedstawiona w teledysku jest senną wizją Cry Baby, w której podróżuje po wielu miejscach, często inspirowanych powieścią Lewisa Carolla "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Ostatnia scena jest bezpośrednim odwołaniem, do ostatniej strony bookletu dołączonego do płyty. Ciekawostki * Strona została stworzona przez LadyOfTheKnife. Kategoria:Cry Baby (album) Kategoria:Piosenki